


Día 4

by TianaEspecial



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Parsec - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Un regalo que fue muy conveniente realizar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/TianaEspecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas ha pasado su tiempo en el gris espectro de la aburrición total y cierto Habitante rubio tiene planes para hacer de los días que le restan a su amigo en el Área mucho más interesantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PARSEC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PARSEC).



> Ésto es básicamente un intento fail de porno para mi amiga allá pérdida, Parsec. Dude, here, have some poor intent of mine. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BTW!!!!! PÁSALO FELIZ Y QUE NO TE COMAN LOS MOSQUITOS (no, en serio, usa repelente :v)

_Bienvenido al Área, novato._

Thomas se despierta bajo un cielo oscuro, rodeado de ronquidos y uno que otro habitante murmurando entre sueños. A él, como a muchos otros de los chicos, le gustaba dormir en el exterior sobre el pasto fresco. El clima de este sitio nunca pasaba a ser frío o caliente; siempre mantenía un ambiente estable que durante el día, los proveía de los elementos necesarios para realizar sus actividades de granja y en la noche, hacía posible dormir un profundo y tendido sueño. Por eso Thomas no tuvo otra atención para separarse del tumulto de cuerpos repartidos por el suelo que cuidar sus pasos para no pisar a nadie en el brazo o la cara. Después de todo a él no le gustaría que algún torpe shank lo pisoteara en medio de su sueño; así de considerado era.

Checó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. 5:15. Aún faltaba cuarenta y cinco minutos para que amaneciera y otro día de encierro en el Área transcurriera calmo y sereno. Como nunca había nada qué hacer durante la noche, y habría sido una total pérdida de tiempo volver a dormir, Thomas caminó a la sección apartada de los árboles. El bosque era pequeño en comparación del resto del gran campo. Vagar por el espacio abierto entre las plantas y corrales sería extenuante, al menos los árboles olían bien. Dios sabía lo harto que Thomas estaba del lodo y estiércol.

Sus quejas internas acerca de la explotación a la que lo sometía el chico que era su encargado fueron desviadas tan pronto distinguió una figura oscura a lo lejos. Escrutando las sombras, ya que nunca parecía haber una completa oscuridad dentro del Área, Thomas pudo reconocer los hombros anchos y la postura de la persona.

"¡Newt!" Llamó cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Newt se giró un poco para mirar a Thomas y una sonrisa pequeña lo recibió, aunque Thomas no pudo sentir la bienvenida en ella.

"Qué hay, Tommy. ¿Te mordieron los mosquitos? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" Newt se cruzó de brazos y fue entonces que Thomas notó que solo llevaba una camisa de tirantes blanca, descubriendo en su totalidad los músculos de sus brazos.

Un extraño calor causó un retortijón en la boca del estómago de Thomas. Él lo ignoró.

"¿De qué mosquitos hablas? Nunca he visto u o. Además, debería ser yo quién te pregunte eso. ¿No tienes que ayudar a Alby con el recorrido de mañana para el nuevito?" Thomas también se cruzó de brazos, pero se sentía tonto, así que optó por cambiar y descansar las manos sobre su cintura. Eso, así estaba mejor.

"Nah, se las puede arreglar sin mí. Todavía tengo que ocuparme de que Ben sobreviva la mañana." Esto lo dijo en tono ligero, como si tratara de convertir la conversión de su amigo en una broma.

Ninguno rió, y Thomas no intentó cambiar de tema. No era muy bueno haciendo sentir mejor a las personas. Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Una electricidad, igual de extraña como cada vez que estaban los dos solos, pasó entre ellos. Thomas pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro bello y bronceado de Newt agrandarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Tommy?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Thomas, y frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia arriba en gesto pensativo. ¿Cuánto había sido? Éste era su tercer novato, bueno, no suyo, pero era un buen método de medir su tiempo allí, en lo personal.

"No sé... ¿tres semanas? ¿Un mes, no?" Encogiéndose de hombros mira a Newt con los labios fruncidos. "Ése es mi estimado, shank. ¿Por qué importa?"

La sonrisa de Newt se mantuvo, causando que creciera una incertidumbre en Thomas.

"Oh, nada en especial. Es solo que me he dado cuenta de que nadie te ha comentado acerca de las actividades extras que algunos sostienen para mantenerse... Entretenidos."

Alzando las cejas, Thomas dio un paso hacia adelante. La intriga ahora transformada en curiosidad. No sabía por qué, pero Thomas siempre había sido un chico curioso. Su primer día en el Área lo pasó colmado de gruñidos, miradas burlescas y casi ser golpeado en el rostro por un impaciente Alby una vez comenzó a cuestionar todo lo que le decía. Newt había salido a su rescate, claro, y todo fue una montaña rusa hasta que los días pasaron y nada mayor sucedió. Thomas poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a esta vida de retención y como los demás, solo vivía el día un paso a la vez. La cual era aburrida. Aunque Thomas no conocía otra cosa mejor.

Pero a juzgar por las palabras de Newt, algunos Habitantes, si no es que todos, conocían una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo más allá de dedicarse a vagar por terrenos ya conocidos de memoria o perderse en su propio mundo alejados de todos los demás. Ahora que pensaba en lo que se había pasado haciendo cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre qué perder, Thomas se sintió algo patético. Quería saber, y Newt parecía estar dispuesto a complacerle este capricho de conocimiento.

"¿Cómo? Deja de ser un garlopo y suelta todo de una vez, Newt. ¿A qué te refieres con 'entretenidos'?"

Un brillo muy, pero muy peligroso destelló en los ojos de Newt, pero Thomas se encontró perdido en el color de estos mientras el otro le respondía en tono misterioso.

"No puedo mostrártelo justo ahora, faltan diez minutos para que salga el sol y los demás despierten. ¿Te parece en la noche? ¿En este mismo punto?"

Thomas pareció pensárselo un momento. Era difícil pensar en los Habitantes como extraños, especialmente Newt, con quién resultaba sencillo hablar. Pero no podía considerarlo un amigo exactamente, no como Chuck o Sartén. Pero las palabras parecieron dejar a Thomas mientras este argumento tenía lugar en su cabeza.

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Se mantuvo recostado viendo al cielo, deseando que pudiera ver las estrellas en este para hacer la espera más pasable. Chuck había notado su actitud ansiosa durante el día cuando desayunaron, pero no mencionó nada. A veces ese niño resultaba más sabio de lo que Thomas le daba crédito, aunque si se atrevía a mencionarlo, no tenía duda de que terminaría diciendo alguna tontería como 'llegué aquí antes que tú, así que como tu superior tengo que saber más. Lógica simple, Thomas.'

Cuando las horas pasaron, y Thomas revisó el reloj dos veces para asegurarse de que el tiempo había pasado de verdad, se incorporó de su lugar y caminó hacia el punto de encuentro de Newt. En realidad, no sabía por qué tanto misterio, no podía ser algo malo ya que, según Newt, casi todos lo hacían. Aunque la razón de este encuentro para Newt quizá se relacionara con la razón de Thomas para no preguntarle a ninguna otra persona.

Cuando lo vio allí, un calor incómodo lo inundó en el pecho. Se sentía más y más sobreencogido cuanto más se acortaba la distancia entre los dos, y se secó el sudor de las manos en su camisa antes de decir un suave 'Hey' que milagrosamente alcanzó los oídos de Newt.

"Llegaste. Creí que lo habías olvidado ya que me ignoraste todo el día." Dijo esto sin una pizca de reclamo, pero Thomas lo sintió como tal mientras miraba al más alto desvía do su vista a sus pies,

"No estaba ignorándote, pero si te hablaba otra vez terminaría insistiendo en que me contaras justo allí y no quería quedar como un tonto por no saber." Thomas rascó su oreja con un dedo, aliviado de encontrar una buena excusa distinta al hecho de que quería que este encuentro ocurriera lo más pronto posible, y que detenerse a hablar con él habría hecho parecer al tiempo pasar más lento.

"Disculpa si pareció como si te ignorara."

Newt negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. "Descuida, ya me compensarás más tarde."

Aunque ahora su sonrisa parecía más maliciosa e hizo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de Thomas. ¿Sería seguro seguirlo al interior del bosque? Porque al parecer allí se estaban dirigiendo luego de aclarar las cosas. Thomas ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando habían comenzado a caminar. Esta manera en la que la sola presencia de Newt ponía la cabeza de Thomas en las nubes comenzaba a ser preocupante.

Cuando llegaron a lo que se podría considerar el corazón del bosque, Newt se giró y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón. Thomas pudo sentir a su corazón bombear en sus orejas y el calor de su estómago parecía haberse extendido a todas partes. Comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, aunque luchaba por enfocar su mirada en el rostro de Newt y no en otros.., lugares.

"N-Newt, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?" Logró preguntar pese al revoloteo de sensaciones en su interior.

Newt ignoró su pregunta y procedió a quitarse la camisa, pasándola sobre su cabeza. Su piel brilló bajo la luz desconocida de la noche y la garganta de Thomas se sintió seca a la vez que su boca se llenaba de saliva. Malditas su propio cuerpo y sus funciones contradictorias.

"¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo, Tommy?"

Thomas no sabía hasta qué punto era saludable tener a su corazón bombeando contra su caja torácica. ¿Cuánto faltaría hasta que este decidiera salir de su pecho y terminara botando por el pasto? No mucho si seguía mirando a Newt y su cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

"N-nunca he-"

"Me lo imaginaba." Dijo Newt con una risilla, pero no se sentía como si se estuviera burlando.

Thomas se removió incómodo en su lugar. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Acercarse al otro? Newt pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que fue él quien se acercó y comenzó a deshacer el botón y el cierre de los pantalones de Thomas.

Thomas no se lo impidió.

"Newt..."

"Apuesto a que tampoco se la has chupado a nadie."

La palabra hizo que algo en Thomas se avergonzara y apartara la mirada. Podía sentir su rostro ardiendo, desde sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas. Esto pareció servir como respuesta para Newt.

"Verás, Tommy. Resulta que, como todo chico saludable, sentimos necesidades. Y como la población femenina está en ceros, pues..." Un sonido apreciativo surgió del rubio mientras tentaba el miembro de su amigo sobre la ropa interior. "Adivina el resto."

Esto era raro. No porque fueran chicos, que si lo pensaba detenidamente era algo lógico aue luego de cinco años, algunos no hubieran mantenido sus necesidades en secreto. No. Era raro porque Thomas sentía demasiadas cosas desconocidas en ese momento y es que desde que había llegado al Área, no había experimentado ninguna sensación parecida. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos y la mayoría involucraban interacciones sanas con su mamá. Nada como...esto.

La infinitamente placentera sensación de su miembro en las manos de otra persona.

Un gemido tembloroso dejó sus labios y dejó su frente caer sobre el hombro de Newt. La piel del otro era cálida, casi tanto como su otra mano que lo sostenía por la espalda. Algo en la manera que Newt tenía para tocarlo atraía a Thomas hacia su espacio. Como un planeta en la órbita del sol. Aunque este sol parecía querer meter sus ardientes manos más allá del interior de este planeta.

 _Shuck_. Deja de pensar en astronomía mientras Newt te toca, Thomas.

Thomas se abrazó al pecho de Newt porque él era cálido y sus manos comenzaban a querer deshacerse de su ropa, pero Thomas simplemente no se sentía listo para eso,

"Hm, podemos, ehm, ¿puedo quedarme con la camisa puesta?"

Tal vez Newt perdiera el interés si lo veía sin camisa y observaba la escuálida figura de Thomas. Thomas no sabía en qué punto empezó a importarle tener el interés de alguien.

Newt le acarició la nuca e hizo algo que dejó sin aliento a Thomas. Le besó la frente.

"Claro, Tommy."

Cuando Thomas terminó de quitarse el pantalón, se dejó guiar por Newt hasta el montón de ropa de Newt en el suelo. El chico se sentó con las piernas abierta, sorprendentemente cómodo en su desnudez, y Thomas, con solo la camisa y las nalgas al aire, se hincó entre ellas, no muy seguro de qué era lo que seguía. Iba a hacer esto. Iban a hacer esto. Hasta el momento se había dejado deslumbrar, sin pensar en las repercusiones. ¿Se suponía que esto era algo divertido para los otros Habitantes? ¿Solo sexo por diversión? Thomas conocía lo básico acerca del acto de reproducción entre un hombre y una mujer. ¿Esto funcionaba igual, entonces? Thomas no quería atosigar a Newt con todas estas preguntas, y en el silencio, este último rió.

"Vas a arruinar el ambiente si sigues mirándome así." Newt alzó una ceja cuando Thomas salió de sus cavilaciones abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

Thomas lo miró ceñudo. "Disculpa si no estoy cien por ciento cómodo con esta situación."

"¿Quieres parar?"

Thomas lo miró un largo tiempo, listo para otra broma, pero el rostro de Newt era serio. Fue un sentimiento agradable saber que esto no era algo divertido para Newt. Al menos, no estando con Thomas. En el fondo esperaba no equivocarse.

"No... No. Quiero continuar. Solo que no sé-"

"Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano."

Thomas se resistió un poco, pero Newt le sonreía mientras su mano acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de Thomas. Fue una batalla perdida a la que a Thomas no le pesó ceder.

Los labios de Newt lo reclamaron tan pronto cerró los ojos mientras su mano libre, la que no acariciaba su cabeza, se deslizaba por su muslo hasta su cintura, creando trazos con los dedos que ponían la piel de gallina a Thomas. Nunca había besado a nadie y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero los labios de Newt estaban tan secos como los suyos y los suyos dolían al moverlos. Thomas no quería dejar de besarlo.

Newt tomó su mano derecha, sin soltar su cuello ni separarse de sus labios, y la guió a su miembro que para sorpresa de Thomas estaba muy caliente y despierto. La respiración de ambos era muy rápida, y descansaban entre besos mientras la mano de Thomas seguía la guía de Newt para acariciar el miembro del rubio. Newt soltaba unos gemidos muy placenteros y Thomas se aventuró a pasar el pulgar por la punta, brillante y rojiza por lo que, supo, era el lubricante natural del cuerpo. Era una sustancia resbaladiza y pegajosa, y el olor hacía que la respiración de Thomas comenzara a volverse irregular.

Una descarga que inició desde la lengua de Newt buscando que abriera la boca sacudió el cuerpo acelerado e inexperto de Thomas. Quería hacer tantas cosas con estas sensaciones y a la vez, deseaba limitarse a yacer como el recibidor y solo sentirlas. Newt sí que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La palma ardiente y sudorosa del rubio se coló por debajo de la camisa de Thomas, quién estaba demasiado centrado en el miembro palpitante en su mano como para prever los dedos presionando su pezón. Un jadeo sobresaltado cortó el beso. Thomas abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada nublada y hambrienta de Newt.

Y era a causa de él. Thomas era el único que lo había puesto en este estado salvaje y necesitado. Thomas dejó su frente descansar contra la igualmente sudada de Newt mientras restregaba su pelvis contra el miembro de Newt. Un gemido ahogado surgió del rubio mientras se dejaba venir aún sujeto por la mano delgada y pálida de Thomas.

"Shuck..." Gruñó el Habitante de más tiempo, y Thomas miró con interés la sustancia blanca en su palma.

El miembro en entre sus dedos comenzaba a perder su dureza y Thomas se descubrió agachándose sobre este para sorpresa de Newt.

"Tommy, pero qué- ¡Oh, woah!"

El sabor era, como muchas cosas en la vida diaria de Thomas, nuevo y desconocido. Aunque la sensación dentro de su boca era incómoda, no quería perderla. No si provocaba ése nivel de excitación en Newt quien parecía haber perdido la capacidad de respirar en intervalos regulares. Ruidosas y graves exhalaciones procedían sobre la cabeza de Thomas mientras este sacaba el miembro de su boca, que parecía haber cobrado vida dentro de ella.

"¿Q-Qué haces parando a estas alturas, Shank?" Reclamó Newt casi sin fuerza, al parecer molesto por perder el calor rodeándolo segundos antes.

"Es sólo que es muy grande, y yo- Quita ésa sonrisa de garlopo idiota."

"¿Cómo hacerlo? Si acabas de decir-"

"La razón de que seas tan dotado aquí abajo es que te falta algo en la cabeza, aunque eso no es nada de sorprender."

Newt frunció la boca a modo de berrinche.

"Vaya manera de hacer sentir a un chico especial."

"Creo que tengo una alternativa a eso." Y sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Newt, Thomas probó suerte y esta vez pasó la lengua por la extensión de Newt, haciéndolo jadear y shuck. La posición de Thomas era tremendamente ardiente.

Desde su perspectiva, Newt podía observar los músculos de los brazos de Thomas tensarse cada vez que cedía para tomar aire, y en veces, repartía besos superficiales por el interior de los muslos de Newt. Como si no tuviera una preferencia y optara por pasar la boca por todas partes. Y Newt no estaba en contra de la técnica de Thomas.

Era gentil y efectiva y cielos. Ojalá esto pudiera seguir por siempre, con Thomas lamiendo y besando para siempre su miembro, pero otras partes necesitaban ser atendidas y Newt no podía permitir que esto acabara con él siendo el receptor de todas las atenciones.

Aunque un pitido los alertó a ambo y Newt detestó con toda el alma haber puesto una alarma en su reloj de muñeca.

"Tommy, lo siento, pero tenemos un tiempo limitado para hacer esto..."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No somos los únicos que necesitan los árboles para divertirse, ¿sabes?"

Y francamente, Newt estaba aliviado de no seguir porque hubiera sido embarazoso ser el supuesto experto allí y no hacer más que venirse mientras Tommy permanecía frustrado.

"Mañana." Le dijo Thomas antes de que salieran por completo del bosque. "Podemos... ¿Podemos continuar con esto mañana?"

Su expresión era expectante, y Newt sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca para jalarlo hacia él y plantar un beso rápido destinado a sus labios. La torpeza de Thomas y la poca precisión de Newt resultaron en un beso en la nariz del moreno, pero aun así Newt siguió sonriendo al ver las orejas de Tommy teñirse de rojo.

"Eso puedes apostarlo."


End file.
